


Bad Porn Doesn’t Deserve a Good Title

by RichardYves



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Begging, Crying During Sex, Dubious Consent, IM FOR SERIOUS, Inflation, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Tentacle Porn, dead dove do not eat, dubcon, not betad not proofread once this shit leaves the brain I am not looking at it again, sometimes bad and fucked up thoughts must be ejected thru the brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardYves/pseuds/RichardYves
Summary: fucked up porn idk bro my brain said if u dont write this u die
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Bad Porn Doesn’t Deserve a Good Title

It had been a few weeks since Robotnik had landed on the alien planet. The hot sun beat down on him, and he wiped the sweat from his brow. As he walked, he took sips from the mushroom he had repurposed as a water bottle. He was grateful for the regular rains that swept across the planet. He knew that he wouldn’t have lasted long without regular access to water, and the mushrooms’ convex shapes meant that water rolled off their surfaces - creating a lack of bodies of water. 

As he walked, his stomach growled. He scowled and looked at Agent Stone. 

“You’re lucky you know. You don’t get hungry do you Agent?”

He received no reply. 

“Oh, ignoring me again are you? Rude. Go be useful. Find me some food.” 

He threw the large boulder a short way’s off. It hit a rather large mushroom which resembled a large puffball. The mushroom immediately released a cloud of spores. 

Robotnik choked and spluttered. 

“Agent!” 

He growled and stalked over to the boulder, hefting it again. 

“Look what you did! You imbecile!” 

He checked himself over, but found no changes. He shrugged. Maybe the pollen was made to effect smaller creatures or other plants. As he travelled, he had encountered a wealth of small and bizarre wildlife - mostly resembling insects and other bugs. 

As he continued to walk, however, he began to acutely feel every movement he made. With every step he took, he could feel his flight suit rubbing against his skin - especially his cock. He groaned. Fuck. It was some sort of sex pollen then. He sighed. This wasn’t the first time he had been afflicted by this sort of chemical while on this planet.

He stopped walking. He knew that if he ignored it, the feeling would only get worse. No, it was better to cut it off before it got bad. He sent away Agent Stone to do some rockconnaisance. It wouldn’t do for him to see this. 

Once again however, Agent Stone made an unfortunate encounter. The rock bounced off a clump of vine-like plant life which quickly coiled back from the strike. It writhed angrily - searching for its aggressor. Before Robotnik could run away, one of the tendrils grasped him by the ankle - halting his escape. He yelped as it swung him upwards toward the vine cluster. As he hung, he could acutely feel every movement of the vines. He cursed. Why did this have to happen now? 

The vines proceeded to entrap the man who had attacked them. They latched on angrily to his other ankle and to his wrists. He writhed in their grip even as every movement was sent directly to his crotch. He moaned despite himself. As he opened his mouth, a vine reached inside. It must have encountered some of the pollen he had inhaled earlier however, for its movement stilled suddenly - though its grip on his appendages did not loosen. 

It was as if the mood of the creature had suddenly changed. No longer did it move in an angry fashion, no, while he still hung suspended in the air, the vines movements turned more. Sultry. Sensual almost. They slid across his body slowly as if savouring the sensation. The vine within his mouth continued to explore as he moaned around it. Other smaller vines slid under his flight suit as he shuddered and his cock jumped to attention - straining against the fabric. 

To his mortification, he began humping against the air against his own volition - the pollen driving his body into movements before he could process them. He frowned. Well. Even if he escaped now, he would still be extremely horny from the pollen - and the vines did feel especially nice... It was only logical that he allow them to. Give him a helping hand so to say. 

As he accepted his situation, he became more enthusiastic in his involvement. What was involuntary and mortified movements became more thought out choreography. He twisted his body within his restrains so that he could hump against the mass of the plants. The plants - as if sensing his newfound eagerness - found purchase under his flightsuit. They quickly removed his pants - leaving the shirt alone. However, vines still curled up under the shirt, caressing his stomach and exploring his nipples.

The vines toward the bottom of his body began mapping the regions they previously did not fit. They surrounded his cock - giving it light exploratory touches that made it twitch as he thrust into their movements. He cursed as they reacted to his movements, wrapping tightly around the base in a similar way they had trapped his arms and legs. A smaller tendril made its way to the slit of his cock and sampled the precum which had been rapidly leaking for quite some time. He moaned wantonly around the tendril within his mouth. 

All too quickly the tendril in his mouth withdrew. However, as he whined at the loss it was quickly replaced by a larger tentacle which released a liquid down his throat. He choked down the thick substance. It was salty but also held a sense of umami. As the vines continued their ministrations he felt himself begin to relax. As he hung more limply he noted that a larger vine had begun to poke at his asshole. It evidently did not enjoy the dryness, for it like the vine in his mouth released a liquid substance that smoothed its entry to his asshole. Once inside, it released more of the liquid making Robotnik moan in pleasure. The liquid further relaxed him and allowed the vine to press in further.

Robotnik began moving his hips in small movements, pumping the vine within his asshole. He wanted - no needed it to go faster - to go harder. The vine seemed to take this cue as it began a pattern of withdrawing and slamming back into his asshole. As it continued inward, it passed beyond where any of his own toys had ever gone. He began to feel a slightly uncomfortable pressure as it continued its unrelenting onslaught. He realised quickly that the thing was slamming against his bladder which had become quite full since he had not peed since drinking while walking. For the first time since becoming trapped, he wiggled against the restraints. However, the vines remained steady in their grip and unrelenting in their pace. He cried as the vine entered further in and the pressure continued to rise. Soon, he could feel the urge become nearly unbearable. Finally, as the tendril within him withdrew and pounded into him with a particularly harsh movement, the piss exploded from him. The vibe wrapped around his penis retreated as if shocked at the occurrence as it sprayed across his legs and the vines, and onto the ground below where it slipped off of the mushroom tops and down to the lower levels of the planet. He wept as great yellow streams were forced from him with every movement of the vines until there was nothing left. Afterwards, however, he felt incredibly empty. 

But that feeling was not to last. The vine within his ass gave a great tremble before releasing a large gush of a different liquid than before. It rushed into his ass, sending him moaning again as the feelings were amplified by the influence of the powder. As he felt the plant’s cum - for what else would it be - splash against his inner walls, it sent him into his own orgasm. He cried out harshly and was left panting. However, the plant was not done. 

As the large vine left his ass, it was replaced by a smaller vine that snaked forth. However, once positioned, he saw bulges along its length. His eyes widened as the bulges moved down the plant before nudging at his entrance. His ass, stretched and lubed by the larger vine before it, easily accommodated the eggs as they were pushed in. The eggs were about the same thickness as the vine previous, but they rubbed against his walls in a way the vine had not. As they grazed past his prostate on the way in, he quickly was hard again - thanks in part to the pollen which seemed to have happened so long ago he barely remembered when. The eggs continued to fill him up as he lay trapped and moaning. He vaguely wondered what the people of earth would think of him now, before the waves of pleasure pushed any thoughts away.

As he was filled, he was reduced to a blubbering moaning man capable only of weakly repeating “more... more.” He could feel himself filling up, his flight suit top becoming taught against the roundness of his abdomen and stomach. He felt a fullness that he had never experienced before and he knew that if he were able to move his arms he would be able to feel the eggs under his skin. As he hung, the other tendrils resumed their previous activities - plunging into his mouth and running themselves over his skin driving him wild and forcing him to a seemingly never-ending chain of orgasms. He lost track of time and space. He was floating on a planet of pure pleasure where the only time that mattered was spaces in between orgasms. However, all too soon, the plant deemed itself finished with him and withdrew all-together, leaving him full and leaking on the planet floor. 

This was the state in which Agent Stone found him as he entered the mushroom planet via ring. He rushed to the doctor’s side and found him under the obvious influence of some sort of chemical. His belly was grossly distended and cum dribbled from his exposed cock and asshole. He was delirious from lust, his hand clenched around his still weeping cock, pumping furiously. He looked at Stone with wide eyes, and could only chant 

“Please.. Please.” 

Stone froze. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what the doctor had consumed. Still, he couldn’t leave him like this... Could he? The doctor continued to keen out - begging. His eyes beginning to fill again with desperate tears. 

“Please. Please. Stone. Ah! Fuck me!”

Stone cursed, throwing open his pants and shoving them down. He didn’t know what else to do. 

His cock slid in easily and immediately Robotnik began to set a merciless pace, his hips snapping back against Stone like a man possessed - and maybe, in a way, he was. It didn’t take long for Stone to reach orgasm, and it was a harsh and messy thing. Robotnik’s hole, already stuffed so full, didn’t hold all of the agent’s cum and it splattered out across his already ruined body. The process sent Robotnik into what seemed to be a dry orgasm - his spent dick twitching and his asshole attempting to clench around all of the eggs.   
It was as if a switch had been turned afterwards. All of Robotnik’s movements stopped, and he slumped over on the ground unconscious in front of the agent. 

Stone looked down at the mess before him - his boss soaked in what seemed to be alien and human cum as well as what smelled like his own urine - stuffed full of what looked like eggs. 

  
“Oh fuck.”


End file.
